


She Named Him Zeus

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [34]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Angel Fell Bitty, Angst, BittyBones, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied abuse, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, mentioned death, self indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: She never thought anything could mean this much. That she could care for someonethismuch. Like with a lot of things, he proved her wrong.





	She Named Him Zeus

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a recent Bitty craze on my tumblr in which I gave out bitties to some friends, and am still currently adopting them out. [Link](https://sansy-fresh.tumblr.com/post/171261199506/freshs-bitty-center) here to the bios of each bitty if anyone would like to adopt.
> 
> But this story...this is about my boy Zeus. It'll be a slice of life, random set of occurrences set in the same universe as [Byzniss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13801113/chapters/31730625). 
> 
> Enjoy.

I was shocked, hands clenched at my sides, as the bitty set before me dusted himself off and squinted up with narrowed sockets. I’d asked to be taken to see the bitties that needed a home, that were special needs or had come from a bad home. And the tech from the front had said that there was currently only one bitty available, that I would need to sign some papers to adopt him, but that he did fit what I was looking for. 

 

And what was put before me, standing tall in a brown jacket and red scarf, was an Angel bitty of all things. It was a Pap type, looked to be one based off a Boss, though from what I could tell it didn’t have the full personality of one. Instead of snarling or staring at me with disdain, he merely watched me with a wary eye. I swallowed, then looked up to the tech, who was watching carefully from the corner of the room.

 

“I don’t have enough money for an Angel.” I would  _ love  _ to take him home, especially with his apparent past (I hadn’t missed the nasty socket crack or the corrective glasses he wore), but there was no way. I blinked, however, when the tech merely waved me off.

 

“His previous owner passed away; we found him abandoned in the home. Because of his history, there’s no charge for adopting him.”

 

I blinked again, then looked down at the Angel, who was staring daggers at my clenched hands. Quickly loosening them, I knelt on the floor, ignoring the slight pain that shot up through my knees, and caught his eyeline.

 

“Would you like to go home with me? I can’t promise a penthouse or designer clothes, but I have a warm home and good food.” I kept my voice soft, careful. I wouldn’t push him, no matter what his answer ended up being. He watched me warily for a moment, sockets narrowing further, before he nodded faintly.

 

Closely containing my joy, I stood, carefully stepping forward and, after receiving a nod of permission from both the tech and the bitty himself, picked him up. His wings beat the air a few times, feathers rustling as he regained his balance. I pulled him close to my chest  as I followed the tech out of the back room and into the main center, moving back up to the counter. There were several papers and forms to sign, mostly because of the high class nature of the bitty, but also because of his less than stable past. 

 

After I’d finished the last signature, the tech gave me a list of the things I’d need to get, both for bitties in general and for his specific breed before heading to the back office to have the papers approved. I glanced down to where the bitty still dangled from my arms, only to look away as I caught him staring back at me.

 

“Do you…” I coughed. “Did your old owner give you a name?”

 

There was silence for a moment, the bitty finally looking away as his sharp fingertips slowly ground into my skin. I’d almost given up hope on getting an answer when a deep, raspy voice spoke up.

 

“He did not.”

 

I cursed the man who’d owned him before inside my head, then looked down to him. “Well, would you like one?”

 

“Don’t all living things desire a name to call their own.”

 

Well spoken. I smiled, lifting him a little higher to peer down at him better. “Well. What about...Hector?”

 

Silence. But this time with a tinge of disdain. I would have laughed, but he didn’t know me well enough that he would know I wasn’t making fun of him. 

 

“Okay, what about...Casper?”

 

This time he glared up at me, arms crossed as his wings stretched a little. This time I did chuckle, shaking my head.

 

“Okay, not that one. How about...Zeus?” The silence remained, but this time the Angel looked curious, rather than immediately skeptical. I smiled, continuing. “Zeus is the greek god of the skies. Of thunder and lightning and all that.” Nodding to his wings, my grin widened. “Seems like a fitting name for a noble, flying bitty.”

 

His skull snapped away, though not quickly enough for me to not see the crimson blush that had popped up over his cheekbones. “I...suppose that would be acceptable.”

 

I couldn’t help the large smile that stayed on my face even as the tech returned with his approved papers.


End file.
